


The 3rd Day of Christmas: "Secret Santa"

by emmyloo03



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Christmas, Dildos, Fireman!Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Porn Video, Secret Santa Gift Exchange, established Jess/Sam, previous Dean/Benny, scientist!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a fireman and Cas is a Melittologist (Bee Scientist).  Dean is in love with Cas but doesn't think Cas returns his feelings.  When a Secret Santa gift exchange with their friends, Charlie and Benny, goes horribly wrong, Dean is in for the surprise of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3rd Day of Christmas: "Secret Santa"

Dean’s phone rang shrilly just as he reached the door to his apartment. He juggled his duffel and the grocery bag with a six pack of the overpriced hipster beer he knew Charlie preferred, a bottle of rum for Benny, and a bottle of Cas’ favorite whiskey as he fished the phone out, tried to slide the key home, and kick the door open all at once. He gave up on the duffel but managed to make it to the kitchenette table without dropping the alcohol, grunting out a greeting into the phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. Charlie’s chipper voice rang out from the tiny speaker. 

“Heya Deano! Just checking in. We’re still on for tonight right? You get out of the station house ok?”

Dean rolled his eyes and said, “Obviously, or I wouldn’t have answered my cell. You don’t have to worry about me, I said I’d host and I’m sticking to it. I’ve got your froofy beer, rum for Benny, and whiskey for Cas and me, plus some snacks. I figure we’ll order the pizza once everyone is here so you and Benny can fight over toppings as usual. I’ve just gotta grab a shower and tidy up my bachelor pad so it’s fit for a lady of your stature and I’ll be ready to get my festive on.”

He was making his way down the hall to the bedroom, toeing off his boots, when Charlie’s next words stopped him in his tracks. 

“You find something for Cas for the Secret Santa?”

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, dragging a hand down his face. “With all those extra hours I’ve been pulling at the station it totally slipped my mind! I’m the worst best friend a guy could have.”

Probably sensing Dean’s impending downward spiral, Charlie cut him off. “Dean, it’s ok! I had a feeling you were gonna be tied up. I mean, I didn’t see you at all Thanksgiving weekend, what with all those calls you had with people trying to deep fry their turkeys. I took the liberty of finding something for you to give him, since I know you were struggling anyways.”

Dean took a deep breath and tamped down on his guilt, shoving it down amongst his feelings of inadequacy next to his Stanford educated little sasquatch of a brother, his unending guilt about losing his mother to a fire at age 4 and his father to a car wreck at age 22, and his more than platonic feelings for his oddball, dorky best friend. The guilt made a home there, simmering in his gut for a moment before acclimating and blending in with everyone else at the hit parade. 

“Charlie you are a saint, a queen, the best lesbian best friend a guy could ever ask for!” His roller-coaster emotions of panic, guilt, and relief made his knees weak and he slumped against the wall.

“I’d stop you, but I don’t want to. Tell me more about how amazing I am”

He grinned at her haughty tone and continued to the bedroom, singing her praises all the way until he caught sight of the bedside clock.

“Alright look, I’m already running late and - shit, Cas is supposed to be here any minute! I still gotta shower, fuck!” He struggled with the clasp on his jeans and only caught part of her response, but it sounded a lot like waiting for Cas to show up and then offering to shower with him. 

“Very funny Charlie. I should never have told you about those dreams! It’s bad enough that you tease me about my very inappropriate crush on my best friend, but one of these days he’s going to catch wind of it and then where will I be? Cas isn’t interested in any of that. Have you ever seen him with anyone, or heard of him going on a date? He spends all his time at the university with his bees or at the hospital volunteering or hanging out with us, grouching about all the pop culture references and talking during movies and the latest tv marathon. I thought he was going to come unglued when we watched Buffy last month.” 

Dean abruptly realized how wistful his tone had gotten. He cleared his throat and dropped his voice to a register akin to crunching gravel to growl out, “Look I’m done talking about this. See you later.” He ended the call with an angry swipe across the screen as Charlie’s tinny laughter pealed out of the tiny speaker. 

Dean stripped the rest of the way and rushed through his shower. He tried not to berate himself about screwing up the one thing he had to do before leaving town to see his brother for Christmas but it was a losing battle. Just once he’d like to feel like he had his life in order. Losing his mom at such a young age, then raising Sammy himself practically after his Dad turned to the bottle to cope. He dropped out of high school and only got his GED at Sam’s urging. Sam was also the one who encouraged Dean to enroll in the fire academy. It had been a few years now since he had seen his brother, so naturally his mind was pretty occupied with his impending cross country drive in the Impala. Why his brother couldn’t have gone to school closer than California remained a mystery. It was no mystery, however, why he had stayed in California after graduation. Dean was looking forward to seeing Jess almost as much as his brother. She was surely huge by now, with a due date in February, hence Dean making the trip to see them instead of them coming to him. 

Happy that he had let his mind wander to more pleasant topics than his own spectacular shortcomings, Dean shut off the tap and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, tucking the end corner in to secure it. Dean opened the bathroom door and walked right into his best friend, who was inexplicably lurking in the hallway. Both men let out surprised yelps, though Cas’ was decidedly lower than Dean’s. Dean stumbled backwards and would have slipped on the wet tile, but Cas snaked out a hand and snagged a handful of towel, his long, lean fingers dipping below the edge of the towel. Cas jerked his hand back as if stung, but Dean was able to use that moment of contact to regain his balance. He clutched at the towel to hold it in place and stared at his friend. Dean could see Cas trying to look anywhere but at where his hand had just been, a hand that was now curled into a fist at his side. Before Dean could open his mouth, though, the other man was striding back down the hall to the living room, his trench coat hem flapping like wings. Dean shrugged and turned the other way to dress in his bedroom. He waited until he had the bedroom door closed to release his desperate clutch on the towel. It fell away with ease, Cas having loosened it enough that Dean had been in danger of flashing the other man if he hadn’t moved quickly and caught it himself. He briefly fantasized about what could have happened if he had been exposed to Cas. The other man’s chest had been warm through his thin dress shirt where the over-sized trench coat had fallen open. Cas was a runner, long and lean but solid. Dean had thirty pounds of muscle on him, and broader shoulders, but his love affair with pie and burgers left him with a soft belly, one Sam teased him about mercilessly. Dean didn’t care much, as most women, and the occasional man, overlooked it in bed. As he pulled on fresh clothes, he thought about the look on Cas’ face in the hallway. The other man had obviously been uncomfortable with Dean’s nakedness and proximity, though Dean wondered what he had been doing outside the bathroom door to begin with. Not for the first time, Dean wondered if his friend was asexual. He really had to get a handle on this crush of his before it went too far and he ruined the great friendship they had.

Dean emerged from his bedroom in a black tee, jeans, and a red and green flannel, his only concession to the season. Cas had already started to straighten up the small apartment, washing and drying the two bowls Dean had left in the sink three days ago when he left for his shift at the firehouse. Dean carted his duffel back to his room and stuck the booze in the fridge. It was a good thing everyone was cool with pizza, as his fridge was quite sparse aside from the assortment of condiments. The shelves currently held alcohol, an apple, and some takeout that quickly turning into a science experiment. He tossed the takeout and apple and set out the paltry snacks he had purchased for the others. He looked over at Cas, unsure how to break the tension between them. Cas met his gaze and smiled a tiny smile, his way of apologizing for the awkwardness between them. Dean opened his mouth hesitantly, “Cas, I --”, but the enthusiastic pounding on the front door drowned out whatever he was going to say next. Dean heaved a sigh of relief as he moved to open the door. He was sure what he had been about to say would have been a massive mistake anyway.

He was greeted by a beaming redhead wearing elf ears and a burly man towering over her, sporting a full beard and santa hat. Dean greeted Charlie with a hug and a kiss on her cheek as she moved passed him, laden with bags. Benny his hands suspiciously empty, picked up Dean in a bear hug that lifted him off the ground, as if they hadn’t seen each other the day before at the firehouse. “Easy Brother!” Dean laughed out as Benny set him back on his feet. 

Benny chuckled and grabbed his own bag left out in the hall before closing the door behind himself. “What can I say Dean, I still like to be the bear in our relationship, even if you aren’t quite a twink anymore.” 

Dean laughed and turned back to see Cas and Charlie embrace, Cas awkward as usual, blushing when Charlie reached up on tip toes to kiss his cheek and wish him a Merry Christmas. Charlie stepped away, busy with her bags. Benny and Cas eyed each other a moment before Cas stuck out his hand. Benny returned the handshake, his meaty hand engulfing Cas’ more delicate one. Dean just chuckled and shook his head. Dean and Benny had slept together a few times years ago; he wouldn’t call it a relationship by any stretch of the word, and they had quickly found they were better suited as friends than lovers. That didn’t mean that Benny couldn’t help teasing Dean whenever the opportunity presented itself of course. Cas had never warmed to Benny much, and Dean suspected their history had something to do with it. Cas was cordial enough that getting together like this wasn’t a problem though, and Dean was fairly tolerant of Cas’ little quirks anyways. He’d asked Benny about it once, if they were cool, and Benny had shrugged and said, “So what if he’s a bit of a crazy aunt. He’s your friend after all.” 

Dean turned around to find that Charlie had managed to convert his sparse bachelor pad into a scene from Christmas Hell in only a few minutes. There were twinkling lights and ornaments on a tiny fake tree atop his crappy television, and a set of ugly pillows on either end of his couch that appeared to depict snowmen, but he couldn’t be sure. A garland of red and green paper loops framed the window and there was even a gaudy wreath complete with giant red bow hanging on the front door. “Wow Charlie, I’m impressed! You will be taking all of this crap with you when you leave, right?” 

She stuck her tongue out at Dean and handed him a Santa Hat to match Benny’s. “Nope, not happening” he answered, batting the thing away as she tried to stick it on his head anyway. Benny and Cas shared a laugh at Dean’s expense, Cas’ was much quieter of course, but Dean could hear it even with Benny’s louder belly laugh. “Alright, alright, lets get that pizza ordered and crack open some yuletide cheer”, Dean said over their laughter.

Hours later, their bellies distended from too much pizza and a warm buzz permeating the room from the drinks, the friends watched the credits roll on their second Christmas movie of the night. They’d started out with “A Christmas Story” and moved onto “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer”, the latter being Charlie’s favorite. Dean sat sprawled in the middle of the couch, the top button undone on his jeans. Charlie was curled up on one side and Cas sat primly on the other. Benny was propped up on a few pillows on the floor near Charlie’s feet. Dean pushed himself to his feet, emboldened enough to use Cas’ knee as leverage. He stretched, his arms raised high over his head, before clearing a few of Charlie’s beer bottles and their paper plates. He glanced over to see Cas watching him with an inscrutable expression while Charlie and Benny debated the next film to watch. Dean blushed and ducked his head, hurrying into the kitchen before the others noticed. He needed to be more careful. He was sure Cas wouldn’t appreciate his advances. How sure are you really? he thought to himself. Have you ever asked him? Dean had come out to him pretty early in their friendship and over the years Cas had seen him date both men and women without seeming to bat an eye. Yet Dean had never seen Cas with anyone. There was that one time when they had gone out for beers and a really cute girl had approached Cas, asking him to dance. The look of abject terror on his face had been priceless. Dean had invited her to sit with them anyway. Cas had turned polite small talk into a discussion of her relationship with her father. Somehow Dean had gotten her number anyway but when they had hooked up a few days later, the daddy issues had been a third bedfellow between them the whole night. 

Dean was saved from staring off into the distance, contemplating random hook ups, by Cas entering the kitchen, his hands full with drink glasses. Dean watched him move to the counter and refresh the drinks. Dean noted the familiarity with which Cas moved around in his kitchen and warmth blossomed in his chest. Very few people got this close that weren’t family. Not even Benny or Charlie displayed that much domesticity in his house. Dean was struck by the depth of his feelings for this quiet man and knew it was now or never. Unsure how even to proceed, but feeling loose and happy surrounded by his friends only a few days before Christmas, Dean clamped down on his nerves and cleared his throat. “Uh Cas, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” 

The other man turned, replenished drinks in hand. He offered one to Dean and cocked his head to one side. “Yes Dean? Is this in regards to earlier? I assure you I meant no insult or embarrassment.” Dean took the offered drink and sipped the whiskey, hoping for some liquid courage. “No, no, I’m sorry Cas.” 

Though what he was sorry for remained a mystery, since he couldn’t very well be sorry for showering in his own apartment, or for wearing only a towel in same, or for walking from his bathroom to his bedroom in said towel, and Dean realized he was babbling in his own head. Cas was staring at him expectantly, noticeably relaxed now that the mishap from earlier was sorted, at least in his mind. Dean was still curious about what Cas had been doing outside that door. Dean tried again, “Is everything ok with you man? You seem quieter than usual, which for you is saying a lot.”

Cas answered with that rough timber of his. “I’m fine Dean. You know how I feel about social gatherings, even ones as small as this. I find that I am going to miss you while you are away, which might be making me lean toward melancholy.”

“Are you going to see any of your family for the holiday? I hate to think of you here all alone while I’m in sunny California.” Dean knew that Cas was estranged from his family, having not spoken to his extremely religious parents in many years. He kept in touch with a brother and a sister, but they didn’t live in the area.

“I will speak with Gabriel over the phone most likely, and Anna has already contacted me, as she will be unavailable for the holiday with her latest girlfriend Ruby. Something about backpacking in a remote jungle. I don’t really pay much attention.” 

Cas didn’t appear too upset with this turn of events and Dean clung to the part where he had said he would miss Dean. He rolled around in those feelings for a minute too long though, as Charlie chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. She was giggling at something Benny had said and shouted over her shoulder, “Yeah you would think that you big Mo.” 

“It takes one to know one!” boomed from the other room.

Dean tried to convey a wealth of words with his eyes, but Charlie was oblivious to Dean’s current predicament as she continued laughing and grabbed another beer from the fridge. “What’s up guys? Who’s ready for presents?” She was practically vibrating with excitement. Any minute Dean expected her to start jumping up and down. 

“Alright, alright. Lets open gifts. Cas?” Dean gestured for him to lead the way out of the kitchen after the redhead practically bounded out of the kitchen, beer forgotten on the counter. Dean grabbed it and followed him out, noting the guy still had his coat on after all this time. They resumed their places on the couch, Dean daring to let his knee fall over to rest against Cas’. He avoided eye contact, trying to go for nonchalance as he let his attention drift to Charlie passing out brightly wrapped packages. 

Dean received the latest season of Game of Thrones from Charlie. Benny got Charlie a few tshirts of her favorite female characters, including Hermione and Starbuck. Cas got Benny a book about pirates operating off the coast of New Orleans, Benny’s hometown. Finally Cas was left with his gift, a box large enough to hold a bottle of wine. Dean secretly hoped Charlie hadn’t gotten him anything as impersonal as alcohol, especially after all the thought that had gone into the other gifts. Dean stifled the feelings of guilt that threatened to rear up and choke him as Cas tore into the festive paper.

One could have heard a pin drop as Cas held up the box, a bright blue silicone dildo complete with suction base advertised therein. Dean stared at the package, his mouth agape, as Cas turned it over in his hands and read the splashy writing on the back. “Ten inches of Grade A Cock Guaranteed to Get You Off.” 

Dean couldn’t hear anything but the roaring of blood in his ears as he continued to stare at the thing in Cas’ hands. Slowly he realized Cas was still talking and looking at him expectantly. “Thank you Dean.” he repeated gravely now that he had Dean’s attention.

Dean’s head whipped around as both Charlie and Benny dissolved into laughing fits. He jumped to his feet, arms waving over his head like a lunatic as he shouted at them. “I can’t believe you would do this! What the hell is wrong with you guys, this is completely inappropriate! Charlie how could you do this to me!?” 

Charlie sobered up quickly and clambered off the couch to put a placating hand on Dean’s chest. “Whoa, Dean, take it easy! It was just a joke! I have the real present in my car. Its a new hive box so Cas can expand for his bees!” 

Benny had gotten to his feet as well. “Now brother, it wasn’t just her idea.”

Cas’ voice cut through their continued apologies, “This isn’t from you Dean?”

Dean turned around, his hands already held out placatingly. “Aw Cas man, I’m sorry. I’ve been super busy at the station and Charlie offered to help me out. I had no idea she was going to do this. It’s really inappropriate, I know, especially since you’re, yanno…” He trailed off as Cas got to his feet and advanced on Dean, his brow furrowed in a scowl. 

“Since I’m what Dean? A joke? Is that all I am to you? Something for you and your friends to tease and mock? I’ve gotten that my whole life, from my family, from schoolmates. I figured you were different, Dean. Apparently I figured wrong.” He spun away and took a step towards the door. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, but immediately backed away as his friend glared at him with hurt and anger in his eyes before storming out, slamming the door behind him. Dean cringed, certain his neighbors would complain at some point.

“Just let him go Dean. Let him cool off”, Charlie said quietly. 

“I think you guys had better go too.” Dean responded. He angrily cleared away the rest of the detritus on his coffee table and stuffed it into his kitchen garbage. He knotted the bag with a rough twist of his hands and dumped it by the door before pulling on his coat. He watched with a scowl, arms crossed over his chest, as Charlie and Benny quietly packed up the decorations and left. Following them out, Dean dumped the trash in the dumpster outside and stalked off in the opposite direction, his breath coming out in puffs in the chilly air. He didn’t wait to see if either of them followed him as he stalked to the bar around the corner. He was going to have a proper whiskey and pretend like none of this had happened, as if he hadn’t just fucked up the best friendship he had outside of his brother by being a self centered asshole.

Dean woke up the next morning fully clothed and sprawled on his bed. A glance at his clock told him it was just before five. His mouth was cotton dry and tasted faintly like something had died in it the night before. He was pleased at least to find that he was alone, though he hadn’t the faintest idea how he had gotten home. He pushed himself up and stumbled into the bathroom to splash water on his face. A note from Benny was taped to the mirror. Sorry about last night Brother. You better be glad I followed you to that bar and dragged your sorry ass back home. Drive safe -- Benny. Dean crumpled it up and tossed it in the direction of the waste basket. He dragged a toothbrush across his teeth, slapped some sunglasses on against the early morning glare, grabbed his still packed duffel, and left the apartment, not even bothering to change his clothes.

He grabbed a cup of coffee at the first fuel stop and hunkered down for the long drive ahead. Somewhere around Denver he started to feel almost human again. A stop in Cheyenne for a burger and some pecan pie was just the thing he needed so push on to Salt Lake. He crashed there for a few hours in the parking lot at a truck stop, the idling big rigs a pleasant lullaby. Dean pulled up in front of Sam’s modest house roughly 25 hours after he had left Lawrence, a full two hours faster than his last trip. He had avoided thinking about the hurt and confusion on Cas’ face for all but four of those hours, and that had been only because he’d been asleep. A few attempts to contact Cas had gone straight to voice mail, and Dean, at a loss for what to say, hadn’t left any messages. He had texted Cas a few pictures from the road, snow-capped Rockies and a particularly grotesque shaped cactus outside of Reno, but had gotten no response. Dean checked his phone once more before grabbing his duffel from the trunk and striding up the walk to bang on Sam’s door.

He could hear cursing and a yelp as something crashed before his giant brother yanked the door open, his floppy hair sticking out in all directions. Sam glared at him against the light. “Christ Dean! Its not even eight! We weren’t expecting you for hours yet!”

“Gee, thanks Sammy! I missed you too!” Dean clapped his brother in a tight hug and strode past him into the house.

“Keep your voice down, Dean. Jess is still sleeping.” Sam hissed after him.

“No I’m not,” came a sleepy voice from the hallway. Dean swooped up a very pregnant, very grumpy Jess amidst scolding from his sasquatch brother. Jess giggled and swatted at Dean as he set her back down gently, pushing her blonde tresses back from her face. “Well you’re here now, can I get a pot of coffee started? You must be starving.”

Dean shook his head. “I drove nearly straight through. I could use a few hours shut eye and a shower, then we can talk breakfast.” With that, he left them standing there, stunned and in Sam’s case pissed, and crashed in the extra bedroom.

Five hours later, Dean emerged refreshed and clean, just in time for lunch. Dean helped Jess put together sandwiches and caught up. Dean regaled them with stories of exploding turkeys and cats stuck in trees, while Sam brought the boredom factor with his lawyer stuff. Secretly Dean was very proud of his brother, especially when Sam mentioned that he had played a small part in helping to get Prop 8 repealed, allowing for same-sex marriages in California again. Jess was on leave from her job as a nurse at the local hospital, and to hear Sam tell it, was getting antsy already. “Nesting Dean. I’m nesting. In fact you’re here just in time to help your inept brother, my loving husband, put the crib together.”

Dean and Sam spent the afternoon assembling the crib with a few beers to help the process along. Jess wasn’t wrong when she said Sam was inept, but with Dean’s help they got the thing put together with only a few extra screws left over and no one bleeding or bruised. The two brothers stood by the finished crib, shoulders brushing, as they nursed their beers. Sam watched Dean for a moment before asking, “So what’s going on? You seem off.”

Dean tried to laugh it off, but his brother pulled out the puppy dog eyes and waited him out. Finally Dean huffed in surrender. “I got in a big fight with Cas right before I left. Me, him, Charlie, and Benny were having a little get together at my place and I messed up Cas’ gift.”

“I’m sure Cas doesn’t care about that Dean. He was happy with whatever you gave him.” Sam and Cas had only met a handful of times, but Sam knew how important Cas was to Dean.

“That’s just it, he wasn’t.” Without going into too much detail about the gift itself, Dean caught Sam up. “I’ve tried calling a bunch of times and even texted him a picture of a cactus with the caption ‘I’m a giant prick’ and I’ve gotten nothing.”

His expression was so maudlin he was hardly surprised when Sam said quietly, “Dean do you have feelings for Cas?”

“No! Yes! Fuck, I don’t know man. We’ve been friends for so damn long and I think I’ve been fantasizing about him for nearly half that time.” Sam made a face but let Dean continue uninterrupted.  
“Here’s the thing, though. I’ve never seen him show the least bit of interest in dating. I don’t even know if he’s interested in guys, or girls, or anyone!”

“Have you asked him?”

“Yeah Sam. He’s the type of guy you talk about crap like that with. ‘Hey Castiel, are you interested in sex at all? how about with me?’” Dean downed the rest of his beer and moved to leave the room, but Sam’s hand on his forearm stopped him. 

“Dean, I think you need to talk to Cas about how you feel. Holding all of this in and making assumptions about how Cas may or may not feel isn’t doing either of you any favors.”

Dean nodded once, curt but grateful for his brother’s words. The rest of the afternoon passed quietly and Dean made burgers for dinner. They played a spirited game of monopoly until Jess stood and begged off, yawning hugely. Sam followed suit and they retired to their room. Dean put the game and away and straightened up after them, content to listen to their low voices as they made their nightly rituals. Soon their light clicked off and Dean was left alone with his thoughts. He sat in the living room with only the brightly lit Christmas tree for light and nursed a beer. Calculating the time difference, he pulled out his phone to call Cas again, figuring that just before midnight was still early enough to call. He nearly dropped his phone in shock when he saw that he had a text message from his friend. Straightening up, he swiped his thumb across the screen to open the message. It contained a link to a video and just the words, “Watch alone”. 

Checking to make sure the volume was down low and his brother and sister-in-law were asleep, Dean clicked on the link, fear and trepidation on a low simmer in his belly. What if it was more of Cas telling him off? What if Cas never wanted to see him again? After an agonizing moment the video finally finished loading. It took Dean a moment to comprehend what he was seeing and hearing, but when he did he nearly choked on his beer, just barely managing to keep from spraying it all over the screen of his phone.

Cas was in his bathroom, bathtub to be exact, totally naked. He must have propped the camera on his toilet, judging from the angle and height. The overhead light was on, flooding the scene with overbright light from a set of CFLs Dean had installed himself. The bright light highlighted the sheen of sweat on Cas’s back and flank as he knelt in the tub on all fours. Dean stared, transfixed as Cas began to move, rocking back and forth on something. Cas slipped forward a little and Dean realized it was the dildo Charlie had given him in Dean’s name. Suddenly Dean’s mouth went dry and his skin flushed hot. He felt the blood rush to his dick so fast that he felt lightheaded for a second. Fumbling with his beer, he set it aside and, with a quick glance down the hall at his brother’s closed door, popped the buttons on his jeans and gave his throbbing dick a firm squeeze. Cas was started to grunt with every thrust, his panting just barely audible at the volume setting. Dean stared, eyes near popping out of his head as Cas suddenly reared back to sit on his haunches, one hand steadied against the tile wall, the other grasping his uncut dick and timing his thrusts so that he was fucking into his fist. Dean forgot his own dick for a moment as he watched Cas moan with abandon, his deep voice reverberating off the stark tile walls. With a cry Cas fell forward again, bracing himself up on one hand while the other was a blur on his cock. With his weight tipped forward again, Dean could almost see where the dildo entered the other man and he caught himself more than once craning his neck trying to see more. A pulse of precome from his own dick, still grasped tight in his fist, reminded him of his own arousal and he began jacking himself, trying to time his strokes to coincide with Cas’ rhythm. He stifled his moans as best he could as he watched his best friend get off for him. Cas was bracing a hand against the edge of the tub under the faucet to fuck back onto the dildo harder than ever and his grunts were streaming together into one long low moan when suddenly his body seized, his head arching back to expose the long line of his neck as he cried out what sounded a lot like Dean’s name. It only took a few more strokes and Dean followed suit, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He milked his softening dick as he watched Cas rock back on the dildo a few more times. He leaned over and pulled off of the silicone cock with an audible pop as it caught Cas’ rim and Dean could see the bright blue color, startling against the white of the tub. Dean watched, mesmerized, as Cas’s come covered chest swung into view and the man swiped a thumb through the pearly fluid, popping that same thumb into his mouth with his eyes looking directly into the camera. Dean’s spent dick made a halfhearted attempt at stirring, and Dean groaned at the pleasure-pain of it. Cas didn’t say anything, just smoldered at the camera, his head tilted slightly back and to the side, looking through his lashes as a sly grin broke across his face and he shut the camera off, leaving Dean in stunned silence, dick in hand, awash with the light from his brother’s christmas tree.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come, I promise! I appreciate your kudos and feedback, so keep 'em comin!


End file.
